


Find light when all grows dark

by Eliabrith



Series: Bonds not of Blood [1]
Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliabrith/pseuds/Eliabrith
Summary: While tying up a few loose ends Tosh uncovers something that Jimmy needs to know.





	Find light when all grows dark

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Two fic’s in a week after a 5 year break, my brain’s exhausted and I really need to do actual work (and read everyone else's fic).  
> It’s unbeta’d but I hope you enjoy

 

‘There’s talk of offering Chris Brooks a deal. If he pleads guilty and testifies against any other members of the operation he’ll get twenty years down to fifteen with vulnerable prisoner status.’

Jimmy stared at Rhona in disbelief. ‘Fifteen years? For all the death and misery he caused?’

‘They want to take down the rest of the operation so they need all the help they can get from Brooks. If he reneges on the deal he ends up in general population with the higher sentence and I think he knows he won’t last long there.’

A knock sounded at the door.

‘Come in’

Tosh leaned her head around the door. ’Sorry to interrupt. Sir, Can I have a quick word in private?’

Rhona dismissed Jimmy with an jerk of her head as she turned back to check her email.

Pulling the door over behind him Jimmy joined Tosh in the corridor where she watched him and fidgeted.

‘What is is Tosh?’

‘Billy and I were going through the last of the town CCTV following Chris’s movements.’

‘Why? He confessed and it’s all in the hands of the courts now.’

“I know but there’s not much been happening at the moment so we thought we’d finish it up. Check in case there's any other surprises it might throw up.’

‘And? I assume there’s something you think I need to know?’

‘The cameras picked Chris up near yours before the bodies on the beach. He was in his car and he stopped to talk to Duncan for a bit then they both drove off in Chris’s car.’

Jimmy sighed. ‘Duncan didn’t have anything to do with it.’

‘No. I know that.’  Tosh said with certainty but in an odd tone that made Jimmy frown and motion for her to continue. ‘I didn’t want to disturb you so I called Duncan. He told me he didn’t remember it but to bring the footage down to see if it jarred anything loose.’

’And?’

Tosh made a face. ‘Sir he looked kinda shaken when he saw the video then said he was drunk that night and he’d been thinking that he should just walk into the sea, stop destroying everything around him and let everyone get on without him. But that it was a bit unfair on your own doorstep so when Chris offered him a lift and he took it.’

‘What?’ He stared at Tosh in shock. ‘Did he say anything else?’

‘Just that at least it explained how he got down to Spiggie Beach and did I have to tell you.’

‘Right.’ Jimmy pushed the office door open again and peered in at Rhona at her desk who at least pretended she hadn’t been straining to listen to the conversation in the hall. ’Are we finished here?’

‘We can pick it up later. Problem?’

‘Hopefully not but I need to go out.’

‘That’s fine I’ll see you later.’

Heading for the office to get his coat he was aware of Tosh following him as he ran over a few conversations in his head using the new information.

‘Sir? If he was really thinking of… then maybe… don't go at him too hard?'

‘I’m just going to check on him.’ He shrugged his coat on and grabbed his phone from the desk. ‘He still at the Bistro?’

‘He was 15 minutes ago.’ 

* * *

The bistro door was locked when Jimmy got there and there was no response to his knocks. ‘Duncan you in there?’

‘Something the matter Inspector?’ Turning around he saw Nettie Davis who owned the local toy shop standing in her doorway watching him.

‘I don’t suppose you’ve seen Duncan in the last while?’

‘Your young Sergeant was here talking to him for a while but he left a few minutes after her heading down towards the Sound. He in trouble again?’ Nettie looked expectantly at him hoping for some new gossip to keep her going for the afternoon.

‘No trouble. I just need to check something with him. If he turns up again ask him to give me a call?’

‘Of course Inspector.’

That would make her day he thought as he headed down the road towards the house intending to check if Duncan had gone back home. As he walked he fished his mobile out of his pocket and thumbed open the contacts to try Duncan himself. The call rang out three times before he reached the house and let himself in. The stillness of an empty house greeted him as he hung the last call up.

‘Duncan? You home?' He called making his way through the living room then heading upstairs.

Both bedroom doors were standing open showing no sign of life. Going into the second room he saw Duncan's guitar case still leaning against Cassie's dressing table and his half packed bags stowed under it tucked out of the way like the transient arrangement they'd initially agreed. Moving to the window Jimmy looked out over the water as he recalled Duncan's number again this time waiting until the voicemail picked up.

‘Duncan where are you? Give me a ring when you get this will you?’

The sound of the front door closing caught his attention and he hung up.

'Duncan?'

'Hey. Things still quite enough for you to actually get home for lunch?'

Jimmy watched him set down a parcel wrapped in the paper bags the local chippy used, shrug his coat off and fill the kettle.

'There’s probably enough to split this if you want?’

The words were normal enough but there was a nervousness in the way Duncan wasn't looking over towards him. Stepping into the room he didn't miss the way Duncan twitched at the movement so he perched himself on the back of the couch, able to see him clearly but not crowding him.

‘Duncan.’

Duncan finally looked over at him and sighed, his shoulders slumping. ’Right. Tosh spoke to you then?’

‘Aye. Talk to me?’

‘Jimmy….’ He trailed off fiddling with the edge of the paper bag.

‘What was going through your head?’

Duncan gave a harsh bark of laughter. ‘Other than a lot of alcohol and self-hatred?’

‘Duncan.’

‘I don’t know Jimmy.’ He shrugged coming round the bench to lean back against it. ‘I honestly didn’t remember much between arguing with you on one beach and waking up on another until I saw that CCTV of Tosh's. I’m not going to throw myself into the sea or any other self-destructive options. I wouldn’t do that to Cassie. I wouldn't do it to you.’

Jimmy let his head drop forward in relief at the sincerity in Duncan’s face. ‘Alright. You know you can talk to me? Any time.'

A warm hand wrapped around the back of his neck as Duncan stepped up close enough to him to feel heat from the other man. Lifting his head he focused on Duncan less than a foot in front of him smirking slightly.

‘I promise. I’ll come and talk to you. Even if you're being a surly bastard.'

‘If I’m being a surly bastard just tell me. Or pick a phrase to let me know it’s serious.’

Duncan’s mouth quirked slightly in amusement. ’What? Like a safe-word?’

‘That's... not a mental image I needed, thanks.'

‘Glad to oblige.’ Duncan moved the hand still wrapped around the back of Jimmy’s neck to clap him on the shoulder then moved back towards the counter. ‘So, lunch?’

‘What heart attack inducing meal were you planning?’

‘Cod supper.’ Duncan lifted down two plates and nudged the kettle back on.

‘Aye that’ll do.’ Jimmy peeled his coat off and pulled out the nearest bar stool to sit as he reached across to snag and unwrap the food.

Duncan passed the plates and cutlery across the gas hob and poured water onto tea bags in a pair of mugs before coming around the bench to take his own seat while Jimmy split the foot long battered fish and chips between the plates.

Adding milk to their teas Jimmy paused and looked sideways at Duncan who was using his fingers to snag a few chips.

‘What?’

'Is it why you've haven’t had so much as a beer to drink since I asked you to stay?'

'Partly.’  Duncan set the chip he’d been contemplating down and swallowed. ‘Jimmy I had no clue how I got from out there,' Duncan pointed over his shoulder at the back wall. 'To a beach twenty miles away. I was pissed yeah, but I don’t normally black out. I thought for a bit sitting there watching them bag the bodies up I must have driven out there and wondered what other damage I had done on the way. I kept watching for the car in a ditch somewhere on the way back but it was still parked outside here.'

‘I thought you were asleep in the back.’

‘You were supposed to. I didn’t really feel up to talking.’

‘Fair enough.’

Silence fell as they started their lunch, Duncan wilfully ignoring the glances Jimmy gave him. Even if he hadn’t gone into the water it was pure luck that Duncan hadn’t suffered from exposure after hours lying on the beach.

‘What the hell was Chris thinking? Taking you out there? Despite what he did, he seemed to like you.’

‘No idea. I think I slept most of the way. I vaguely remember the car stopping and him saying something but...’ Duncan trailed off with a shrug. ‘Distraction? Something else to make you think I was involved and had done a bunk? He knew about the body at the cottage and knew I’d said about getting away for a while. You’d have to ask him.’

‘Doubt they’d let me anywhere near him.’ Jimmy turned his attention back to the food on his plate still mulling the events over. 

* * *

The chirp of his phone sounded from his coat still laying on the couch caught Jimmy’s attention as he put the plates in the sink and he wiped his hands on the tea towel before crossing the room and fishing the phone out of the pocket to see a message from Cassie. A swipe of his thumb pulled up the message, a selfie of her standing by a door with a sign declaring it to be an examination room and the work EEEEEK! accompanying it. He smiled then frowned as he went to close the app as the name of the group at the top of the screen caught his eye “Dads”.  There hadn’t been a matching alert anywhere else in the room.

‘Problem?’ Duncan leaned back against the sink unit after putting the papers in the bin.

‘Just a message from Cassie. Where’s your phone?’

‘Ah.’ Duncan frowned in thought.  ‘Shite. It’s still in the bistro, the battery was low so I’d just plugged it in before Tosh rang and I forgot to lift it on my way out. I’ll get it later. I’m letting the cleaners in to finish off the kitchen.’

‘You’ve a few missed calls on it.’ He admitted.

‘You really were worried.’ Duncan said sounding slightly bemused.

‘Aye.‘ Jimmy admitted. ‘I was.’

‘What did Cassie say?’

‘Eek.’

‘Eek?’

‘Apparently her exams are starting soon.’

‘Ahh so she’ll be home soon. That’ll be good.’ Duncan turned away and started washing the dishes. ‘I was thinking about that. There’s a small flat above the bistro I can probably get it habitable in a couple of weeks then you’ll be housemate free in time for Cassie to come home.’

‘We're not...’

‘I know, I know.’ Duncan interrupted. ‘We're not house mates. The only halfway quick options are the flat or the cottage at Wester Skeld.’

‘You can't be serious…’ Jimmy objected then shook his head. ‘That's not what I meant I was going to say we're not house mates, for better or worse we're family. You're family.’

‘Christ Jimmy.’ Duncan slumped letting his head hang down over the sink. ‘I don't do well with family never have, I fuck it up every time.’

‘Hey.’ Dropping his phone back on the couch Jimmy moved back into the kitchen and tugged at Duncan’s shoulder to turn him round. ‘Don’t do that. I’m not saying don’t try not to fuck up but you can't get rid of us easily. That's not how family works.’

Duncan blinked at him, eyes damp and searching. Jimmy gave him a brief hug then turned away to get his coat and phone tactfully ignoring the shaky sigh behind him and the sound of Duncan scrubbing his hands over his face.

‘We’ll sort out living arrangements when Cassie gets home. I have to get back to work. What time are you due to let the cleaners in?’

‘Uh. Half two. I’ll head back there now.’

“I’ll walk with you.’ Jimmy offered as he buttoned his coat.

‘Aye. OK.’ 

* * *

Nettie appeared in her doorway before they even reached the bistro to frown at them both. ‘Found him then?’ She muttered turning back inside without waiting for an answer.

‘What’s up with her apart from her normal suspicion that I’m going to nick an Airfix kit?’ Duncan asked.

‘I asked her to ask you to give me a ring if you showed up again. She’s probably disappointed I got there first and aren’t dragging you away in cuffs. Airfix kit?’

‘Once. When I was about 10, her father had the shop then but the woman’s got a memory like an elephant. I’m sure the it’s past the point when you can arrest me for it so don’t even think about it.’

‘I think I can overlook it.’ Jimmy started up at the bistro building the old sign had been taken down for the new name and the stonework cleaned. ‘We do have staff for this place?

‘Actually I wanted to talk to you about working shifts…’ Duncan cut off laughing as Jimmy stared at him in disbelief. ‘Yes there’s staff. I’ll have to do hands-on bar manager for a while as we get up and running but we’ve a chef, kitchen assistants, bar-tenders and wait staff lined up though as few of them won’t be on the island until near the end of the month.’

‘Hence opening next month.’

‘Aye.’ 

‘Name?’

Duncan laughed as he opened the door and flicked the lights on ‘We’ve got one of those too, something apt and no I haven’t used any of our names. Cassie helped me pick it.’

That was the only stipulation Jimmy had insisted on regarding the bistro, the rest he was leaving to Duncan. ‘But you’re still not going to tell me?’ He asked as he leaned against the door jamb.

‘You can just wait for the grand unveiling.’ The bright amusement on Duncan’s face didn’t fade as he checked his mobile and unplugged it from behind the bar and the little knot of panic inspired by the conversation with Tosh finally eased in Jimmy’s gut as he watched him flip the laptop on.

‘Thought you had to go back.’

‘Aye, I’m away. See you later?’

Duncan gave him a half smile noting the concern still present. ‘I’ll be there.’ He confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks for reading.  
> This came about due to my and my mum's immediate thoughts as Duncan walked into the sea at the end of Episode 5.05 before we saw what he was reacting to.


End file.
